La Morsure du froid
by Colibrii
Summary: Il ferma les yeux durement mais n'arrivait à voir que Dominique. Elle avait gagné ! Elle le savait et lui aussi.


**Titre : La Morsure du Froid**

 **Personnages : Dennis Crivey et Dominique Weasley**

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. et je ne touche pas un centime pour mes écrits.**

.

* * *

.

La morsure du froid réveilla Dennis. Il poussa un grognement mécontent en remontant les couvertures sur ses épaules nues. Une main taquine effleura son torse rapidement suivie par des lèvres douces. L'homme frémit sous la caresse tandis que les lèvres s'aventuraient de plus en plus bas. Dennis sentit son désir se réveiller alors que la jeune femme revenait l'embrasser.

— Mmh… Il est quelle heure ? questionna-t-il entre deux baisers.

— Six heures, répliqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

— Vous devriez retourner à votre dortoir, remarqua-t-il en détachant ses lèvres des siennes.

— Je sais, souffla-t-elle tout en écartant les couvertures.

Dennis ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps nu de son amante qui s'habillait sous son regard sans aucune gêne. Dominique se tourna vers lui et esquissa un léger sourire en voyant son état.

— Vous êtes sûr de vouloir que je parte ? questionna-t-elle amusée.

— A plus tard, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Dominique haussa les épaules avant de se pencher et de voler un baiser à Dennis. Sa main se glissa sous les couvertures effleurant sa peau.

— Comme vous voulez, murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. A tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte de ses appartements.

Dennis la suivit du regard alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Il s'assit sur son lit et se frotta le visage avec ses mains avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains aussi nu qu'au premier jour. Il se glissa dans la douche et alluma le jet. L'eau glacée le fit légèrement sursauter mais il ne recula pas appréciant le liquide vivifiant. Dennis ferma les yeux tandis que l'eau se réchauffait lentement. Derrière ses paupières closes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Dominique et son corps de jeune fille. Dominique et ses seins fermes. Il soupira légèrement en sentant son désir se raviver. D'une main décidée, il commença à se caresser. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de penser à elle ? Pourquoi cette gamine l'obsédait-il à ce point ? Pourquoi avait-il cédé ? Il ne put retenir un gémissement tandis que l'eau emmenait avec elle les traces de sa honte.

Il plaqua son front contre le carrelage froid, la respiration haletante. Quel crétin ! Mais quel crétin ! Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il était certain que Dominique reviendrait espérant le faire céder une seconde fois. Et il céderait, il le savait.

Dennis sortit de la douche après s'être lavé. Il enfila sa robe de sorcier, se peigna consciencieusement avant de sortir de ses appartements. Le jeune homme descendit les deux étages jusqu'à la Grande Salle et s'installa à la table des professeurs. Malgré lui, il se vit chercher Dominique du regard et la trouver à la table des Poufsouffle entre deux de ses amies.

Dennis préféra détourner les regards avant que quelqu'un ne remarque son manège. Il mangeait son deuxième toast lorsque Neville Londubat fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur de Botanique s'arrêta à la table des Serdaigle où un élève de première année semblait vouloir lui poser des questions.

— Ça ne va pas, Dennis ? questionna Neville quelques minutes plus tard en voyant la mine de son collègue

— J'ai corrigé des copies jusqu'à pas d'heures, mentit-il.

— Tu as cours avec qui ce matin ?

— Les cinquième année Serdaigle et Serpentard et les dernière année, répondit-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Dominique. Je va is d'ailleurs aller préparer la salle pour les premiers. A midi, Neville ! lança-t-il avant de se lever.

— Bonjour Mr Crivey ! s'exclama une des amies de Dominique alors qu'il passait à côté d'elles.

— Bonjour Miss Dolohov, répliqua-t-il.

Il croisa le regard de Dominique à peine une seconde avant de le détourner en rougissant. Dennis secoua la tête. Il quitta la Grande Salle à grands pas espérant mettre Dominique derrière lui pendant les deux prochaines heures. Cela était bien sûr sans compter sur le fait que les cinquième année de Serdaigle comptaient parmi eux Louis Weasley, le frère de la Poufsouffle.

Le tintement de la cloche sonnait la fin de deux heures de calvaire et en annonçaient deux nouvelles. Dominique fut l'une des premières à pénétrer dans la salle. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en le voyant et le salua de sa voix qui l'avait enchanté durant la nuit.

— Bonjour Miss Weasley, répliqua-t-il. Vous resterez à la fin de l'heure, j'ai à vous parler, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

La dizaine d'autres élèves qui suivaient le cours de métamorphose arriva par vague successive et Dennis put fermer la porte et commencer son cours. Il décida de distribuer les copies qu'il avait corrigées la veille à la fin du cours évitant par la même occasion un possible et même certain grabuge.

Dennis continua donc son cours sur la métamorphose humaine demandant à ses élèves de mettre en pratique ce qu'ils avaient vu lors des deux cours précédents. Aucun d'eux ne réussit à lancer le sort mais certains purent prendre certaines caractéristiques animales. Pucey se trouva avec une queue de chimpanzé quant à Dominique, elle eut droit à des oreilles de lapin.

— Vous vouliez me parler, professeur ? questionna-t-elle à la fin de l'heure.

— En effet, répliqua Dennis.

Le jeune homme fit mine de ramasser des saletés sur les tables des élèves avant de fermer la porte d'un coup de baguette. Dennis prit une grande inspiration essayant de rassembler tout son courage avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

— Miss Weasley, ce qui… ce qui s'est passé hier était une erreur et… et ne se reproduira plus, déclara-t-il tentant de prendre une voix froide.

Dennis vit Dominique se pincer les lèvres. Elle releva la tête plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Dennis déglutit difficilement et se sentit rougir comme un gamin. Il se morigéna intérieurement. Il avait trente-six ans, il ne pouvait plus se comporter comme un adolescent.

— Je suis majeur et…

— Mais vous êtes encore élève, Miss Weasley ! la coupa-t-il. Ma réputation… Je suis votre professeur. Pourquoi riez-vous ?

— Je suis rassurée, Professeur, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. J'ai cru un instant que vous ne vouliez plus de moi parce que je ne vous plaisais pas.

— Vous ne voulez pas dire… Je viens de vous dire que tout était fini !

— Voyons, Professeur. Je ne vous demande pas de m'épouser seulement de continuer à me faire l'amour comme vous l'avez fait cette nuit. Mes paroles vous choquent ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant rougir de plus bel.

Dennis la vit arborer un sourire coquin alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

— Miss Weasley, vous êtes complètement folle si vous croyez que je… Que faites-vous ? s'agaça-t-il en retirant les mains qu'elle venait de poser sur son torse.

Dominique soupira légèrement et recula d'un pas. Dennis écarquilla les yeux en la voyant commencer à déboutonner son chemisier.

— Miss Weasley ! Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Empêchez-moi de le faire, dit-elle en laissant tomber sa chemise au sol.

— Vous êtes… N'importe qui pourrait entrer !

Dennis se maudit intérieurement. Quel crétin avait-il été de lui dire ça ! Les lèvres de Dominique s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux. Elle se pencha pour chercher dans son sac et en sortit sa baguette avec laquelle elle verrouilla les portes.

— On ne rentre plus, lança-t-elle tout en reposant sa baguette. Vous comptez me regarder pendant que je me déshabille ou m'y aider.

— Vous êtes complètement…

— Vous pouvez vous contenter de regarder, cela ne me dérange pas, répliqua-t-elle en retirant une à une ses chaussures.

Dennis l'observa alors qu'elle enlevait ses bas en laine le pied appuyé contre l'un des bancs. Cette position mettait parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette. Dennis déglutit difficilement en sentant son désir se réveiller. Il ferma les yeux durement mais n'arrivait à voir que Dominique. Elle avait gagné ! Elle le savait et lui aussi. Dennis ouvrit les yeux. En moins de deux pas, il fut près d'elle et l'embrassa. Dennis la sentit le pousser vers le bureau derrière eux.

Il avait cédé. Il était perdu.


End file.
